


"Enamorado" no es fácil

by AmiMaMona



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiMaMona/pseuds/AmiMaMona
Summary: Tomy, de preescolar, está enamorado de Gabi, su profesor. Javi, su hermano mayor, es molesto como siempre. Ana, sencillamente, es odiosa. Baseball, por desgracia, no puede darle consejos.





	"Enamorado" no es fácil

**Author's Note:**

> Este era un One Shot que participaba en el Reto Acústico de La Zona Fanficker. Se me había asignado la canción "Formas de Amor" de Calo y las palabras "allí, fulgor, rigonometría, corazón y atrapasueños". Esto es de hace como dos años, creo xD Lo publiqué en Wattpad y no gané. En ese momento me dio mucha vergüenza esta historia, porque, la verdad, la escribí en las últimas dos horas del límite de entrega, pero la encontré en mis carpetas de la computadora y creo que está bonita xD Así que la subí de nuevo allí y, ya que estaba, aquí también :p En realidad, no sé si está bien estructurada y me doy cuenta de que no cumplí algunas reglas del concurso, pero bueeeeno.

—Tomy, tu hermano está aquí.

Javi esperaba en el marco con esa pose de niño mayor que ponía siempre. El maestro Gabi me tomó de la mano y me llevó hacia la puerta con sus dedos suaves. Es muy alto, ni siquiera le llego a la cadera. No importa que sea un adulto, el maestro es muy alto, y sus manos muy suaves.

A mitad de camino, los ojos de Ana y los míos se encontraron; los entrecerró y sonrió de esa manera que tanto me molesta, porque sé que se burla de mí.

— ¿Se ha portado bien? —Javi también es molesto.

—Como siempre —Gabi sonríe, me gusta su sonrisa—, es adorable.

—No diría lo mismo si lo viera en casa — ¡Esa es la sonrisa molesta! Odio que Javi se porte así ¡Se está burlando de mí!

Ambos se ríen y yo siento mis mejillas calientes. Creo que me puse rojo.

—Oh, Tomy, no —Gabi se agacha y me toma la cara con sus manos—. No te enfades, cariño.

¡Y se nota! Ahora me doy cuenta de que mis labios están presionados en un puchero y me arden los ojos. No quiero que me vea así, qué vergüenza.

Por suerte Javi sí sirve a veces. Hizo que el maestro se levantara y le dijo que no me hiciera caso, que era pequeño y que no debía preocuparse de mis berrinches. ¡Eso estuvo de más!

Gabi se disculpó conmigo con la cara ruborizada y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Cuando salíamos del salón oí a Ana reír a gritos.

 

Al llegar a casa, Baseball, nuestra gata, nos recibió aseñorada y somnolienta como siempre. Fui directo a mi cuarto seguido por ella, a hundir la cabeza entre las almohadas. A Javi no le importó porque tenía muchas cosas de la universidad, está en primer año y siempre se queja de que es muy pesado. Odio que me moleste por sólo estar en preescolar. Siempre dice que soy un mocoso sin preocupaciones y que todo en mi vida es muy fácil… ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Hay muchas cosas en mi cabeza! Mamá, papá, Baseball, él, mis acuarelas, el agujero de mi camisa y Gabi.

Gabi es nuestro maestro este año y es genial; siempre tiene juegos divertidos y le gusta dibujar, sus ojos brillan todo el tiempo, su sonrisa es muy bonita, sus ojos tienen el color del atardecer y sus manos son muy suaves. También es muy cariñoso; nos abraza cuando llegamos al salón, nos felicita y nos llama “corazón”. Y nos da besos cuando nos vamos. A todos. Gabi es molesto en esos momentos y Ana lo sabe, por eso se ríe siempre que veo como despide a los niños… o los abraza, o les dice cosas bonitas o los llama por apodos cariñosos… Ugh.

Baseball maúlla y sube a mi espalda, sacándome de mi cabeza. Me incorporo un poco para que deje en paz mis costillas y lo primero que veo es la pared, luego un poco más arriba… sí, justo _allí._

Al final, mamá es una mentirosa, el _atrapasueños_ no sirve para nada. Se supone que la red se quede con lo malo y yo sólo deba pensar en el beso que Gabi me dio. Bueno, sí, no estoy dormido pero debería ser lo mismo. No me gusta compartir, nunca me gustó. Mis juguetes son míos, mis lápices son míos y Gabi es MI maestro, no importan los otros quince niños.

Baseball pone una de sus patitas en mi nariz y me hace preguntarme si puede leer mis emociones. Le acaricio el estómago como agradecimiento por cortar mis pensamientos y ella se retuerce de gusto.

Pienso que esto de estar enamorado es complicado; las cosquillas en la panza y los besos de Gabi vienen con celos y las risas de Ana.

A lo mejor Javi sabe algo…

 

No sé por qué me metí a ciencias exactas si odio tanto los números; quiero decir ¿Por qué carajos quiero saber cuánto…?

—¿Qué pasa, enano? —Tomy apareció lentamente por el pasillo con esa expresión curiosa que ya se le conoce tan bien, y esos ojos que reflejan _ese_ tema por todos lados.

—Umm… Javi ¿Ya has estado enamorado, verdad? —lo dije, quiero mi premio.

—¿A qué viene eso? —pero vamos a jugar un poco.

—Pues… debe ser complicado, ¿No? —Bajó la mirada y sus mejillas se ruborizaron tanto que parecían brillar— M-mamá dice que te pones tonto y tus sentimientos se vuelven locos. ¿Eso es así siempre o...?

—Espera, espera —lo interrumpo, esto podría tardar horas—. Creo que lo que quieres saber es algo imposible, Tomy. Existen muchas _formas de amor,_ eso depende de cada persona.

Parecía algo decepcionado, pero se recuperó y volvió a su curiosidad:

—¿Y entonces cuando te late rápido el corazón…?

—Eso es aún más complicado. El _corazón_ es el triángulo oblicuángulo más jodido que nunca vas a encontrar. Y si quieres métodos de solución déjame decirte algo: _rigonometría_. Y ni siquiera internet puede explicártelo claramente. Básicamente: pistas extrañas, lados rebeldes, alfas y betas por todos lados. No encontrarás un lado recto por ningún lugar —Tomy se veía tan confundido que casi me sentía mal por evadir sus preguntas con palabrería que ni yo entiendo—. Espera a la universidad y elige ciencias exactas, enano —le revuelvo un poco el cabello— ¿Sabes? Creo que ni siquiera tuvo sentido; el corazón es más parecido a un cono que a un triángulo…

—Está bien, para ya.

Tomy huye por donde vino y no puedo evitar reírme un poco. No tengo derecho, estamos en la misma situación. Ahora me siento un poco idiota por no contestar apropiadamente. Demonios.

No me ha dicho quién le gusta pero apostaría un riñón y medio a que es esa niña que se ríe todo el tiempo, siempre se ruboriza cuando ella lo mira.

Me pregunto si la verá de la misma forma que yo veo esa sonrisa llena de _fulgor_ y esos ojos dorados cada vez que voy a recogerlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Ojalá le guste al menos a alguien, yo me enamoré <3  
> Sigo sin entender del todo qué es la rigonometría.  
> Besitos, Ami <3


End file.
